The Beach
by Fonxudian
Summary: House and Cameron spend a day at the beach and things really heat up. Written by PandorasHollow and I


**Disclaimer:** We don't own House, nor its characters.

**Authors' Note:** This all started as a joke between shippers during one MSN chat. I didn't believe that we'd actually end up writing the story. So the shippers at FanForum waited for this and **pandorashollow** and I are gladly presenting our little creation. We hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Sun, beach, free drinks and long-legged women in bikinis. There were worse ways to spend a Saturday afternoon, House decided as he took another sip of his icy lime margarita beneath the cool shade of a beach umbrella. He was on a deck, leisurely resting on a chair at the most convenient eye-level, mischievously smiling as he lazily followed the swinging hips of yet another group of giggling teenage girls walking past. As he lounged, he realized the drink and shade didn't do enough to fend off the heat. He pulled off his "red dragon" shirt, tossing it aside and stretching his now bare chest.

He idly glanced towards the shore. The tacky music from the bar behind him, the scalding sun, the salty smell of the waves, the giggling emerging from the changing rooms, it all faded to the background as his eyes focused on a lone figure slowly walking out of the water. Cameron was drawing closer, clad in a simple black bikini. Simple or not, she looked stunning. Thankful that he had his dark shades on, he could look her up and down without her taking notice. He began with her long, lean legs, his gaze leisurely travelling up to the bikini bottoms hugging her slim hips. His expectant gaze travelled up over her wet, taut stomach, further up to her breasts and stopped on her captivating face. He followed her slender fingers comb through her chestnut brown hair as though in slow motion before compiling it into a bun and squeezing the water out of it. House sat up straighter in his chair as she came close enough to allow him to follow a drop of water sensuously slide down her neck, between her breasts and finally disappear in her belly button. For a moment he wanted to trace the drop's trail with his mouth or hands, or a combination of those two.

"Hey" Cameron said as she reached across him to pick up her towel on the chair next to his. House caught the fresh scent of the ocean as she momentarily leaned over him. "You having fun?" House nodded absentmindedly, his eyes already busy following the lucky towel delicately passing over every inch of her wet body. "I'm gonna go change, then we can go and have dinner", she informed him. He stared back, eyes glazed. An amused Cameron picked up House's recently discarded shirt, her favourite, draped it around her neck, and with a slight smile headed towards the changing cabins. He tilted his shades down and peeking over them admired her ambrosially pendulous bottom until it disappeared behind the changing cabin door. An obese man in a red Speedo walked past obscuring his view. He remembered to close his mouth.  
House sipped his drink, mind debating. Slowly the left side of his mouth upturned forming a sly smirk upon his face. Putting down the glass he quickly stood up and hurriedly followed Cameron's path to the cabins.

A slight knock on the door and he heard Cameron call out that it was occupied.  
"It's me." He said and a moment later he heard the lock turn and Cameron's confused face peek from behind the door.  
"House, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He simply replied pushing past her, closing the door behind him and managing to confuse her even more.  
"Wha…" Before she could form a sentence, House's mouth was pressed against hers and his hands were on her hips, pulling her in. She let out a little squeak of surprise as his lips crushed hers and she tried to wrap her mind around his actions. House's hands didn't deliberate for long before sliding across her still wet lower back, the tips of his fingers snaking behind her bikini bottoms. The warm sensation of his hand against the damp of her back, his eager lips—she had to stop this before it got out of control.

She reluctantly put her hands on his shoulders and attempted to push him away. "House, we're in public. People have probably seen you walk in and this place isn't exactly soundproof." She saw that familiar gleam in his eye, a devious smile still playing on his lips. That look, inches away, did things to her, he would never understand…or maybe he did. "We can't do this here" she tried again, but they both knew it was over.  
"Of course we can" was his only reply before kissing her again. Cameron opened her mouth, half-heartedly trying to protest again but he used that as a chance to deepen the kiss, to explore her mouth like he had done so many times before. House expertly picked up where he had left off, sliding his hand up to the center of her now willing back, pressing her chest against his naked one. The sensation of his warm dry skin against her cold, damp one created delicious friction, sending waves of pleasure through their bodies.

She pulled back, lips lightly brushing against his. She turned her eyes up to his. House met a blushed, breathless, vulnerable Cameron. He felt that familiar titillating pang in his stomach. Did she know _that_ look did things to _him_? He pressed his lips against hers with renewed intensity, moving forward and trapping her small frame between the wall and his earnest body. Her hips pressed hard against his and her arms roamed his body, taking delight in the feel of his muscles flexing in his back and shoulders. Her wet bikini top, cold a minute ago was now warm between their flushed bodies.

His lips left hers and softly slid the string of her top down her shoulder, ardently kissing her tender skin. The wet garment fell to the floor, her exposed breast seeking refuge against his warm chest. His lips traced back to her collarbone, kissing and nuzzling her salty, ocean-steeped skin. She let out a low moan as his tongue moved down, following the water drop's imaginary trail, her fingers curling in his short hair.  
"House…" Her husky breath on his ear, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.  
"House…" This time her voice was strong and controlled. It had lost its hoarse, aroused tone of only a moment ago. A firm, passionless grip on his shoulder prompted his reluctant look upwards. Cameron was breathing heavy, her lips red and full from their kissing but something was wrong. He lost focus of her face; the grip on his shoulder grew more pronounced as the humid, dark confines of the room became cold and flooded in light. Their panting breaths faded into a chaotic din of electronic beeps and jumbled voices, a familiar one louder than the rest.

"House" His eyes focused. A classic blond haired, dry, fully dressed, annoyed yet slightly concerned Cameron hovered over him shaking him awake.  
"House, you have to go and find another hiding place. The ER is full and we need the bed." He sat up slowly, feeling the physical effects that the dream had had on him; mind unable to detach itself from the image of a brunette Cameron in bikini. She noticed his reluctance and the concern in her blue eyes triumphed over the annoyance she had just witnessed.  
"You alright? You need something?"  
"_A cold shower_" House thought, marvelling at what the mere thought of that woman could do to him. He shook his head, half at himself, half at Cameron, who was busy trying to decipher the truth.  
"You sure you okay?" She asked again, garnering an annoyed eye roll from House.  
His mind automatically attempted to continue following that imaginary drop of water slide down Cameron's now well covered body. House's absent look prompted a well-practiced blue-eyed death glare from her. "Then move" she demanded, slapping him lightly on the shoulder with a chart. The slap woke House up enough to dazedly stand up. Cameron smiled and shook her head before burying herself in the chart.

House took his cane and slowly limped away. He turned one quick glance back over his shoulder at Cameron's unassuming bottom. He was not going to forget that bikini, he thought as that mischievous smile colored his face.


End file.
